Kunikida Doppo, the lonely poet, crimson
by Kido Hakujima
Summary: Kunikida Doppo makhluk idealis, logis. Jadwalnya hancur berantakan, bersamaan dengan hati Dazai Osamu. MCD. Angst. Just a merely 800 words drabble. AU. [KUNIKIDA DOPPO] [DAZAI OSAMU] [KUNIDAZAI] [DAZAI'S SIDE] [IN LINE WITH CARINE DU NOIR'S FIC]
**[ KUNIKIDA DOPPO X DAZAI OSAMU ]**

 **ANGST | MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH | AU**

 **Anonymus timeline, anonymus cause, don't ask why, you can make your own theory.**

 **This fiction is a paralel universe from this fic:**

 **s/11942952/1/Dazai-Osamu-No-Longer-Human.**

* * *

Kunikida Doppo makhluk idealis.

Dia bukan makhluk sempurna, bukan serpihan sayap tuhan yang mampir di bumi. Dia manusia, diberkahi, dan dia adalah- _ia mengakuinya terang-terangan_ -sebuah agenda berjalan, penuh dengan data, tanggal, aturan, idealisme, kesempurnaan, ketepatan. Untuk hari ini, minggu ini, minggu depan, bulan depan, triwulan, tahun depan, satu dasawarsa.

Hingga akhir dari buku catatannya, yang terciprat darah.

Darah yang menggenang menutup malam sabtu minggu ke duapuluh tujuh, tahun sekian. Darah yang mengotori lantai, sol sepatunya, dinding, bajunya.

 _Darahnya._

Kunikida Doppo melewatkan makan malam bersama Dazai Osamu malam itu. Makan malam spesial, mereka sudah merencanakan malam ini. _Rencana yang sempurna_. Bukan, mereka bukan kekasih, hanya teman seperjuangan. _Bohong_. Dan Dazai Osamu murka karena kenyataan Kunikida melanggar janjinya. _Amat murka_.

Seluruh janji, janji bodoh di pukul duabelas ditemani sake. Janji bahwa mereka akan bersama.

Pada kenyataannya, kebersamaan itu berhenti pada pukul sembilan malam, bulan purnama penuh, gedung kosong yang porak poranda. Dan sosok Kunikida Doppo yang dingin.

 _Lebih dingin daripada hati Dazai Osamu._

Kunikida Doppo punya janji bertemu esok dipukul delapan, dan dia akan melewatkannya lagi.

000

Dazai diam, dia selalu diam sejak malam itu. Ia masih ingat taksi yang dinaikinya dengan tergesa-gesa dari restoran hingga pelabuhan kosong. Ia masih ingat mobil dengan sirine nyaring mendahuluinya ke komplek pelabuhan, dan bagaimana dia harus berlari menuju pintu. Disambut dengan genangan darah di bawah kakinya, wajah pucat Nakajima Atsushi, dan tubuh dingin Kunikida Doppo.

 _Dazai Osamu diam sejak saat itu._

Ia tidak meracau, ia tidak menjerit, ia tidak mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menandakan dia hidup. Ia terlihat seperti patung, porselen dan antik, eboni nya ditimpa sinar matahari pagi pada pukul tujuh, di ruang duka, dan dia terlihat sangat menawan dengan tatapan sendu. Jemarinya ringkih, pucat dan bergetar, mengelus satin putih, mengukir garis imajiner hingga naik keatas peti hitam ber lis merah.

Nakajima Atsushi sudah berada disana cukup lama untuk tahu bahwa Dazai menahan tangis, dan dia memutuskan untuk pergi-membiarkan pemuda malang itu menangis sesukanya. Disamping tubuh kaku orang yang dicinta, karena Atsushi tahu seberapa besar Dazai Osamu mencintai kehidupan, terutama milik Kunikida Doppo.

Dan cintanya pergi, dalam _krimson_.

Ini ruang duka, semuanya putih bersih dan menenangkan, namun Dazai masih tidak bisa tenang. Wajahnya melankolis dibumbui sedikit rasa dendam, namun dari semua itu, dia masih juga tidak bicara.

Pada pukul delapan lewat limabelas menit tujuh detik, Dazai Osamu akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau terlambat, Kunikida-kun."

Lirih, dia menarik senyum.

"Aku yakin nona Hashikawa akan menunggumu diruang kantor, menantikan Kunikida Doppo tergesa-gesa datang dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Lalu wawancara berlangsung hingga pukul sembilan, aku tidak punya kerjaan, maka aku akan menemanimu mengantar berkas ke kantor berikutnya pukul sepuluh."

Dazai diam, bibirnya kering, gemetar tiap dia membuka dan mengatup. Semua yang dia katakan adalah pandangan seberapa idealis Kunikida Doppo, seberapa ketat jadwal mereka, walaupun Dazai tahu Kunikida tidak bisa menolak rehat sepuluh menit untuk sebuah crepes di pinggir taman.

Crepes, yang dijanjikan pemuda pirang itu minggu depan.

 _Minggu yang mana?_

"Besok kau ada janji dengan Ranpo, membantunya mencari dokter hewan karena Rampo sepertinya sakit flu. Kau baik, kau tahu itu? Lalu Rokuzo akan menelponmu jam duabelas dan memberikan informasi yang kau butuhkan," dia menggumam kembali, menatap paras Kunikida, damai dan terlihat seperti tidur. Bukankah seperti itu? Semua orang mati, akan terlihat seperti tidur, mereka tenang, dan tak akan terdengar. Kunikida Doppo tidak boleh mati, pikir Dazai, dia punya segudang jadwal untuk besok dan besoknya lagi dan besoknya lagi, minggu depan, tahun depan.

"Dan malam nanti harusnya kau mengajakku makan, kau janji,"

Dazai jatuh pada lututnya, tangan mencengkram jubah. Dia tidak bisa menangis, karena Kunikida akan mencelanya, berkata dia membuang-buang waktu dan mereka harus segera bergegas. Dia menolak fakta bahwa wangi bunga di ruang duka menandakan bahwa…

Bahwa jadwal jadwal Kunikida Doppo sudah tak lebih dari bualan.

"Kau janji, Kunikida,"

Dazai masih tidak menangis, dia tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh. Dia sudah lupa cara menangis, terutama jika Kunikida selalu menghentikan tangis itu sebelum jatuh, menghibur Dazai dengan caranya sendiri; marah, gerutuan, kata-kata motivasi picisan. Dazai malu mengakui, namun semua itu berhasil.

Tapi kali ini. _Siapa yang bisa?_

"Dazai-san," pintu terbuka, Nakajima Atsushi mengintip dari baliknya, menimbang-nimbang apakah masuk sekarang bisa jadi pilihan yang baik. Dazai menatap lurus pada lantai, memilih mengabaikan semua distraksi. Kepalanya penat.

"Atsushi-kun," dia memanggil lirih, "kupikir aku lebih mencintai kehidupan daripada kematian,

"Memang, aku tahu itu Dazai-san,"

"Dan Kunikida seharusnya masih hidup,"

"Seharusnya,"

"Bolehkah aku menukar jiwaku dengan Kunikida,"

"Tidak,"

"Tapi aku mau dia disini sekarang,"

"Aku juga,"

"Atsushi-kun,"

"Yeah?"

"Bagiku hidup tanpanya adalah cara bunuh diri terburuk yang pernah kupikirkan,"

Kunikida Doppo mati, bersamaan dengan hati Dazai Osamu.

 _FIN?_

* * *

RnR, caci maki saya aja di review box.


End file.
